99   Love
by manga-girl-freak
Summary: Remake of the manga 99% Love Saigaku style, I tried to minimalize the OOCness. Pls R


Mellie : Okay this is based on the manga 99% love and I'll upload my story next I'm writing the following chapter but I had my exams for three weeks and was banned from laptop or computer, and I temporarily messed my lp up but that's okay now.

Momo and Eiji: Manga-girl-freak doesn't own POT, Burger King or the manga 99% Love

I was walking with my best friend to the tennis courts where the regulars were practicing.

"Oi Echizen look, your girlfriend came to cheer you on. Ah young love young love."

"Nya, you can at least come and great her with a nice kiss, ne ochibi."

"Senpai's don't put any of your perverted thoughts in her head."

As soon as I heard the first two comments I started to blush a lot more than usually. You would think that after all those years I would have gotten used to it.

Ah I didn't introduce myself did I?

Well my name is Ryuuzaki Sakuno,15 years old and I'm a bit shy which gets me in trouble once in a while. The persons you heard just now were Momo-senpai, Eiji-senpai and my boyfriend Echizen Ryoma aka The schools Ice Prince.

"Ne, ne why are you here Saku-chan." Asked Eiji-senpai.

"A-ano, I-i brought s-some bento's." _"You can't even say one sentence without stuttering, really no wonder Ryoma-kun always calls you mada mada dane."_ I answered while silently scolding myself.

"Nya, really gimme gimme I love Saku-chan's bento's." Said Eiji-senpai bouncing in my direction, whit Momo-senpai and Fuji-senpai following.

"Oi, Echizen awen't you going to gweat yow giwfwiend, tceh that guy I weally need to twalk withs him abou how to tweat a ady. He i such a tennisch addicts" Yelled Momo-senpai, his mouth full of rice.

"Sssh, don't talk with your mouth full you pig!" Yelled Kaido-senpai who was covered in rice, I wanted to laugh but he can be really scary when he is mad, so I just kept quiet.

"Shut up Mamushi, I'm not the one covered in rice!"

"Whose fault do you think that is, baka."

"Momoshiro, Kaidoh 20 laps around the court."

"But Buchou why do I have to run he started it." Said Momo-senpai pointing at Kaido-senpai

"I started it? You are the one who is eating like a pig." Yelled Kaido-senpai while giving a glare that could even make a teacher run away in fear.

"30 Laps."

"B-but fine." Said both of them sighing.

"Oi sakuno, are you coming?" I didn't have to look to know who it was, but I still turned to look at him.

"H-hai, Ryoma-kun. Bye Tomo-chan, senpai's." That was my boyfriend, and we've been together for almost a half-year. But, to be honest we didn't even kiss yet.

When we were walking I finally had the guts to remind him of our half-year anniversary, seeing he can be a bit forgetful once in a while.

"N-ne Ryoma-kun, next week i-is our half-year anniversary." Normally I don't stutter around him, but there are still some exceptions like right now.

"Ah."

"You don't h-have to do anything that day, r-right." I'm sure I looked about as red as a tomato.

"Hai… were here."

"A-ah okay t-thanks, s-see you tomorrow." I stuttered still a bit embarrassed from before.

"Ja." He said with a little smile he rarely shows.

I laid down on my bed and thought about our relationship, seeing as I was the one who confessed.

Flashback

"A-ano R-ryom-ma-k-kun."

"Hn?"

"I-i know y-you're b-bus-sy with t-te-tennis, s-so p-please remember m-me w-with th-this." I stuttered while giving him a handmade bracelet.

"S-see I-I h-have o-one a-as w-well."

"A-and w-we sh-shoud g-give e-each o-other a p-present after a h-half y-year, o-okay?" I said scared of his answer.

"Okay."

End Flashback

_What if I was the only one who was in love?"_

"Mou!"

"WHAT, You didn't even kiss?" Cried Tomo-chan out.

"It's like we're only friends." I said with my head on the table.

"Well it's true that Echizen is dense." Said Ann.

We were all sitting together in the Burger king. Talking about different things. Till Ann began talking about Momo-senpai, Tomo-chan quickly followed by talking about Kaido-senpai. Then they asked me about me and Ryoma-kun which led to this.

"I made-out with Kaido within a week,no, No, NO, waiting won't start anything." Began Tomo-chan.

"Completely, you must use your feminine weapon, guys are weak to seduction. Flirt a bit with him and I'm sure you two will kiss in no time." Followed Ann, clearly disturbed by what Tomo-chan just said.

"_Well you can't blame her, I'm sure I look like an overgrown cherry."_

"Hey we can go to the street courts maybe the guys are playing over there." Suggested Ann.

"O-okay." "Good idea!"

"_Mou, I wish he could be a bit serious about this, just like when he is playing tennis."_ I thought while sighing again.

"There they are!" yelled Tomo-chan excited.

I looked up and saw Ryoma just finishing his match against Atobe from Hyotei.

"Uis." Came Ryoma's greeting.

"Come on." Whispered Tomo-chan in my ear and pushing me in Ryoma's direction.

"A-ano R-ryoma-k-kun." _"Mou I'm so nervous."_ "A-are y-you d-doing anything t-tonight."

"No, mom and dad are in America, Nanako went to see her family and Ryoga is out with one of his girlfriends." He said in his usually bored tone, just a bit warmer.

"A-ano c-can I-I c-com-me o-over f-for a w-whil-le." _Mou I'm starting to stutter more and more, why are they making me do this."_

"Sure." He replied coolly.

"_D-did it work?"_

"Heh mada mada dane Sakuno you lost again." Ryoma said with his smirk on his face after I lost for the eleventh time from him in Call Of Duty.

"Mou Ryoma-kun beats me at everything." I said pouting at him. _"Well this wasn't supposed to happen but I really don't have the guts to try to kiss him right now. But...Tomo-chan said it doesn't help to wait, maybe I should try."_

"Ne Sakuno, what do you want to play next? Oi Sakuno you're red."

"N-nani?" I squeaked, coming out of my thoughts. _"Well here goes nothing." _I said leaning in a bit.

"Meow."

"Eep." I yelled startled .

"It's just Karupin." Ryoma said picking Karupin up who licked his face in return.

"_MOU, I got beaten by a cat!" _"N-ne R-ryoma-kun I'm going home." I said heading to the door not even waiting for him to say anything.

Day after

"Here."

"Huh?" I said feeling something cold against my cheek. I looked up to see Ryoma-kun standing in front of me with a can of Ponta in his hand.

"Arigatou Ryoma-kun." I said with a smile._ "He can be dense but that's just Ryoma-kun, you can't hate him for it."_

"Ne t-tomorrow is o-our h-half-year a-aniversary, d-don't forget it."

"Oi, Echizen, we have good news." Came from Momo-senpai who was walking in our direction.

"What is it?"

"We have tickets for all of us for the match between Thomas Shimada and Takao Suzuki. It's tomorrow."

"Really." Said Ryoma with a hint of excitement in his voice. "But wait Tomorrow."

"Yes, Coach Ryuuzaki said we were practicing so much lately that we can go as a break."

"I-it's okay R-ryoma-kun, but d-don't forget you h-have a p-promise with me at 4 o'clock."

"Arigatou." Ryoma said with a tiny smile on his face.

"_Today is finally our half-year anniversary, I'm really glad. But it looks like I came a bit to early, wich normally isn't the case and I really tought I was going to be late as I couldn't decide which outfit to choose. It's a quarter to four. Might as well go sit on a bench and wait there."_

3 hours later

"Ring, ring, the receiver is currently in a location where there isn't any connecion, or has turned his cell phone off. Please call again later."

"Hey little girl, what are you doing here alone? Got ditched by your boyfriend?"

" _I'm going home, I can't believe he forgot. Ryoma-kun no baka!"_

"Hey don't go I have a lot of money on me right now." Said the man while grabbing my wrist."

"L-let go of me."

SLAM

"Oi Sakuno are you okay, he didn't hurt you right?"

"_Even if you come right now Ryoma-kun."_

"The match was really fun and we went to taka-senpai's sushi restaurant afterwards, I'm really sorry I just lost track of time."

"Don't worry Ryoma-kun, today was nothing special to you." _"I'm so upset I don't have the will to get angry."_

"Sakuno." He mumered, trying to grab my hand but I just ran away, which resulted in breaking my armband.

I heard him mutter something along the lines of " I am the worst." But I'm not sure. I was just so hurt I didn't even notice I was already home. I just ran to my room and cried in my cushion.

_Dam dadi doo_

_Dam dam dido dida_

"Hello." I answered, my voice a bit hoarse from all the crying.

"Sakuno, I'm in front of your house right now…"

"I don't want to see you ." I know it may sound cold and a bit selfish but I really didn't want to see him, just hearing him already hurt me.

"I understand… I know I'm just a cold, tennis obsessed jerk who can't even understand his girlfriend's feelings, but can you please come to my match tomorrow." That was the first I heard him plead but I didn't answer he just cut off the phone and started to walk home.

"_I don't want it to end, I still love Ryoma-kun a lot, I still want to see him shine like the Prince of Tennis he is while playing. But I don't want anything like yesterday to happen again."_

"The next player is Echizen Ryoma vs. Tachibana Kippei."

"How is this possible Echizen is losing, and badly if I may add." or "Did you see Ryoma-sama is losing, no this is unforgivable." were the murmers from the crowd or from his fangirls.

"_What happened? Normally Ryoma-kun would beat him."_

"r-R-Ryoma-kun what happened to your usual energy." I yelled mustering up my courage and getting the attention of the crowd in the process.

He just walked out of the court, ignoring the protests of the referee and walked to me his cap hiding his face.

"I'll say it here, I wont make you cry or uncertain anymore, I need you to be there so I can play well in my matches and I'm really sorry." He finished his declaration by taking of his cap and looking me straight in the eyes.

"I-it's o-ok…" I tried to say' It's okay', but he cut me off by kissing me as an apology and to prove he did care for me. He did it right before the senpai's, the Fudomine Regulars and all of the spectators. But I didn't seem to care one bit.

All I knew is that the 99% love with 1% missing is now complete.

AN: I had to work really fast to finish this one-shot that I didn't have the time to correct the horrible mistakes, so I did it now and made it look a bit neater (if that's how you spell it). So please tel me what you think and review. You'll get a nice kiss from all of the regulars, from whichever team you choose. And you'lll make me really happy.

Regulars + girlfriends: HEY! *glare*

Mellie: Pls review, b-bye * runs to Paraguay*


End file.
